Episode 7097 (12th June 2009)
Plot David lies through his teeth denying he had anything to do with the burglary. Gail, Ted, Audrey and Joe are unconvinced. Maria takes Tony up on his offer and tells him that she'd like him to move in. The police question David about the burglary but he denies all knowledge. Fiz parcels up some books she's borrowed from Roy to send to John in prison. Sally's furious when she sees the parcel in Fiz's bag addressed to John. Whilst Fiz is distracted Sally grabs the parcel. Tina calls at No.8 wanting to know why the police were questioning David. Under pressure from his family, David finally cracks and admits he masterminded the burglary to get Gary into trouble. Gail, Audrey and Ted are appalled. Tina's disgusted with David and tells him she never wants to see him again. Fiz posts the parcel to John not realising that Sally's tampered with it. Molly and Kevin go running together. Kevin really enjoys her company. Maria tells Tony she feels safe knowing he's living in the house. Norris is upset to find Ramsay enjoying tea and cake with Emily and Rita. Fiz is horrified to discover Sally's torn the final chapters from each of the books she's posted to John. Sally accuses Fiz of siding with a pervert. David realises he's pushed his family too far and they want nothing more to do with him. Cast Regular cast *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Luke Strong - Craig Kelly *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ted Page - Michael Byrne *Joe McIntyre - Reece Dinsdale *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson Guest cast *DC Roundsmith - James Midgley *Ramsay Clegg - Andrew Sachs Places *Coronation Street exterior *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Prima Doner Notes *This episode marks the 1,000th appearance of the character of Rosie Webster although this number had been shared by two actors: Emma Collinge (431 episodes) and Helen Flanagan (569 episodes). *''TV Times'' synopsis: David finally trips himself up in front of Gail and Audrey, but is most concerned at Tina's reaction to the evidence of his guilt; Sally's cruel trick pushes Fiz over the edge; and Norris remains prickly over Ramsay. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,010,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2009 episodes